Stranger Things: Andy Wheeler
by xxtvdfangirlxx
Summary: My Name is Andy Wheeler. I am Mikes Sister. Not the younger one; Holly who picks her nose. Not the older one; Nancy who is slowly becoming a you know what. I am the middle one. One of his BFS (Best friend sibling). When our friend Will goes missing what will happen? And what will happen when we all find a girl in the woods who claims she knows what happend to Will?


I lean back on the couch, book in hand, listening to the boys playing Dungeons and Dragons. "What if its the demogorgon? Oh, Jesus, we're so screwed if its the demogorgon." Dustin says making me peek up at the boys from behind my book. "Its the not the demogorgon." Lucas explains to Dustin. As if he knows it isnt.

"An army of troglodytes charge into the chamber!" My brother Mike says bringing a demon looking thing out from behind his board wall.

"Troglodytes?"

"Told ya." Lucas says chuckling to himself. I roll my eyes and scoff. Just wait. Just Wait. I look back at my book still of course paying close attention the the game.

A couple seconds after I was desolved into my book again my brother slams the table making me and the three boys at the table jump in suprise.

I put my book down. No point in reading now.

"That didnt come from the troglodytes. No, that...That came from something else." The boys look at him waiting for something else to happen. I sit on the edge of the love seat, waiting too.

He brings out another demon from behind the flimsy cardboard.

"The Demogorgon!" all the boys at the table including me groan. I am not as obsessed as my brother is with this game. I enjoy it.

"We're in deep shit." Dustin says.

"Will, your action!" Mike yells at Will.

"I dont know!" He says overthinking things as usual.

"Fireball him!" I continue to watch, this just got intense.

"I'd have to roll a thirteen or higher!" Will yells.

"Too risky. Cast a protection Spell." Dustin yells.

"Dont be a p*y. Fireball him!" Lucas yells. If I wasn't Mikes sister I would slap Lucas all the way to Canada.

"Cast Protection." Me and Dustin say convincing Will. Mike then slams the table again with his hands,"The Demogorgon is tired of your silly human bickering! It stomps towards you. Boom!"

"Fireball him!"

"Another Stomp, Boom!"

I sit on the edge of my seat waiting.

"Cast protection." Me and Dustin say trying to convince him. "He roars in anger!" We all start yelling at the same time like a bunch of wild monkeys. "Fireball!" Will says throwing the dice making one of the dice go off the table.

"Oh, Shit!" We all start freaking out again. The boys all back away from the table and start looking under the in-table and under the actual table. I look under the chairs and I start premitting the room, hunting the die.

"Is it a Thirteen?" I ask yelling. "I don't know!" Will yells back in response. We all start flipping out. Again for like the third time.

Just then I herr yelling from the top of the stairs, "Mike?! Andy?!" Mike didn't seem to notice that mom was calling his name. "Hey Mike! Moms calling you." Just then his head popped up and looked up at mom from the bottom of the stairs. "Mom, we're in the middle of a campaign!" Mike says using his baby look that he used to use when he was five to get something he wanted.

"You mean the end? Fifteen after." Was it that late? Dang time does fly.

Mike ran up the stairs after mom and I continued to help the three stooges look for the die.

"I found it! Does the seven count?" I put my face in my hands. Oh lord help them.

"It was a Seven? Did Mike see it?" Will shakes his head then looks at me. "Then it doesn't count." Lucas says and Will looks at me.

"I won't tell if you won't. And between you and me I wanted you to win anyways." I said smiling which made Will smile slightly.

They all get there jackets on. They all grab their bags. Dustin lifts up the half-empty pizza box.

"Yo, hey, guys. Does anyone want this?"

"No." Will and Lucas say at the same time going upstairs. Dustin looks at me.

"I'm good, Dust. Thanks."

"Why do you call me that?"

"I don't know. Its just easy to remember." I say and then I dart up the stairs.

I walk out of the house with Mike and Will and Lucas. Still waiting for dustin to come out. "Theres something wrong with your sister." Dustin says. They all look at me. "Which one? And what are you talking about?" Mike says defensivily. "Nancy. Shes got a stick up her butt."

"Yeah." Lucas says in agreement. "Its because she's dating that douchebag, Steve Harrington." I nod and Roll my eyes. "An Infinity of Douchebags."

"Yeah, She's turning into a real Jerk." Lucas says and they all three get on there bikes and turn there lights on.

"She's always been a real jerk." Ehh I disagree with that. "Nuh-uh, She used to be cool. Like that time she dressed up as an elf for our elder tree campaign." Dustin said getting ready to leave on his bike. "Four Years ago!" Mike yelled out so Lucas and Dustin could both hear.

I didn't even know that Will was next to me and Mike until he said, "It was a Seven."

"Huh?" Mike said.

"The roll, it was a seven. The Demogorgon, it got me." As will said that I got chills on my legs and suddenly my skinny jeans didn't feel like jeans anymore. I was so cold.

Will grunted and then pushed off on his bike, "See you tommorow." He said to Mike and Me.

The lights flickered and Me and Mike looked around. It was probably nothing. Mike turned off the lights in the garage.

We both went inside. I was still shivering. Mike and Me both went to tell our parents goodnight. We both talked on our way upstairs. "It felt weird. Like outside. It was cold. Were you cold?" I asked. He shook his head. Mike wasn't even close to being cold he had a pair of sweats on and a hoodie shirt.

"Am I the only one that doesn't want to go to school tommorow?" He said. "The feeling is Mutual brother." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and taking it off. "You know you can play with us right? Your already basically a part of the party." Mike said smiling.

"Thanks Mike. What am I in the party?" He put his hand on his chin and scratched obviously thinking. "I will get back to you on that." He says making me laugh.

"Take your time. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." And with that we parted and made our way to our rooms. I opened my door and closed it behind me. I sighed and smiled. I was a part of the party. I didn't know which part but it still mattered to me. I wasn't obsessed with Dungeons and Dragons like my brother was but I was a mutual enjoyer. I slipped off my skinny jeans and my E.T shirt from last year. It was faded and it used to be Nancys but she gave it too me. Plus it was to big for her and she didn't want it. It was also to big for me as well. I walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer putting on a clean pair of pajamas.

I sat at my chair infront of my dresser (which had a mirror on it.) and I brushed out my hair. My hair was long and Light Brown with ashy highlights. My eyes were a blue with a mix of green and my eyes changed colors between the two sometimes.

Will and Dustin thought I was a witch because my eye colors change. I don't know why they do that. Its not like I can control it.

I get up off my chair, setting the brush down ontop of my dresser. I walked over to my twin bed undoing the made sheets. I look at my walls which are covered in posters and drawings from Will. I touched the one right above my head board. It was a drawing of the princess that had a sword and a shield from his story that he wrote and the caption was, "A princess does not need to always be saved by a prince." I liked that one. Me and Will bonded really quick when we started talking about drawings and mystical stuff. A thing that we had in common was drawing and writing even though he can do both better then me. You could say me and him got along really well. You could even say we are close friends.

I get in bed and turn out the lamp on my nightstand. I think about what Will said earlier before he sped off on his bike. I shivered even though I was under three blankets and a comforter.


End file.
